vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
309 Summer Vexgames - Day 2
The 24th of October, 309, was Day 2 of the 309 Summer Vexgames. This second day of the games was marked by the announcement by Portocapitalian medical authorities of the quarantining of the Utanian and Rovenian teams due to a "mystery virus" - but also by the events of long jumping, strawweight boxing and 50m freestyle swimming. Quarantined Athletes The National Vexgames Comitees of both Utania and Rovens only confirmed their participation on the 309 Games a few days before they actually began. This was not seen as a major issue, however - the Burovian nations, for instance, only submited their rosters on the final deadline week, amidst protest by some athletes due to the absence of some disciplines, such as archery, sailing and gymnastics. The Utanian and Rovenian teams arrived in Belo Quinto on the same flight on the morning of 23rd of October. On the opening ceremony of the games, which happened on that evening, the teams of both nations paraded represented by only a dozen or so athletes and officials. This, also, was not seen as unusual - its not uncommon for nations to chose only a handfull of representatives for the opening acts of the Vexgames instead of parading their entire teams. Following the ceremony, however, all the audience noticed the absence of runners from either teams on the 100m athletics events. As the first heats were taking place, reports were beginning to arrive of what had actually happened. Shortly after 2 am (Portocapitalian time), a press conference was called by the Belo Quinto Organizing Comitee. It was announced that both teams were under quarantine as "several" athletes from Rovens, plus "a few" from Utania, started feeling ill just as they arrived on the Aeroporto Estadual Policarpo Quaresma, a few kilometers outside Belo Quinto. These "ten or so" athletes were taken by airport medical staff to a nearby hospital, where they reported suffering high fever, strong headaches, nausea and vomiting. Meanwhile, the remaining athletes from both nations were held on the airport arrival area, before being taken to a state-owned ranch just outside Belo Quinto, were they are currently being held under quarantine. Medical staff have already declared the virus to be "a variant of the common yellow fever" - not a "mystery virus", as the Utanian Zeitgeist agency declared. This is still odd, however, as the disease is endemic to the tropical areas of Melania, Delgamia, Fiarra and Nuarmia, not to the Ishrakan peninsula, where Utania and Rovens are located. One of the athletes who were hospitalised now appears to be on the so-called "second phase" of the disease, with increasing headaches and fevers, plus abdominal pains and jaundice due to liver damage. A further three athletes who were quarantined on the ranch also started to develop symptoms. "Faced with the possibility of widespread affliction of all atheletes from all teams, not to mention the Vexgames officials, staff and audience, and the brief isolation of a handful of atheletes, the IVC has chosen overall safety as the primary concern", a International Vexilliadic Committee medical official declared. Medical authorities, however, declared that even in the most serious cases, most patients were over the strongest symptoms "in two or three days". Thus, it appears the quarantine will not take much longer. Utanian and Rovenian officials lodged heavy protests against the quarantine. "Of course they're not happy with that", declared Andrei Almeida, head of the organizing comitee. "It was a tough decision, but both the IVC and our Ministry of Health advised us that would be the right thing to do." "Our athletes have already missed the 100m races. There's the long jump event this afternoon, swimming, boxing... What else are we going to miss?", a Utanian coach said. Athletics - Long Jump (male) At 8:00 on the Albalonga Stadium, the thirty-two athletes from eighteen nations entered the field for the male long jump event. The athletes first participated on a qualifying round, with each man having three jumps. The first eight then proceed to a final series of three more jumps. Qualifying Name Nation Mark 01. Santana Botero STS 8.87m Q 02. Juan Manuel Thyssen DEU 8.86m Q 03. Furo Ekke CXG 8.74m Q 04. Apu Ndiaye NKO 8.73m Q 05. Proctor Perti STS 8.71m Q 06. Atif Araújo STS 8.66m Q 07. Timeon Ponzambarc AET 8.35m Q 08. Ormond Speer IWK 8.31m Q 09. Mario Barato LEN 8.28m 10. Iluilu Masi MIM 8.24m 11. Louis Louga NKO 8.20m 12. Pablo Ordem PCL 8.18m 13. Jatt Baleboðan SCW 8.15m 14. Hasim Battista STS 8.10m 15. Richard DeFoorq WES 8.05m 16. Alam Lecuona STS 7.98m 17. Edbert S'bassa SCK 7.95m 18. Carlos Maniche SCK 7.94m 19. Ali Haloob DJR 7.91m 20. Manuel Brakadnidse KYS 7.88m 21. Ingo Haldene LOM 7.79m 22. Ilian Coffendall OOO 7.77m 23. Paul Barbara RAS 7.75m 24. Tarimor TRI 7.70m 25. Johan Musk WES 7.69m 26. Irong Penglui WOO 7.68m 27. Xisto Betuminoso PCL 7.60m 28. Koto Munguara WOO 7.58m 29. Severus d'Elephantes AET 7.55m 30. Jose Veberia KAL 7.50m 31. Kangar G'Rengg KON 7.42m 32. Diego Vabestolio LEN 7.40m The final results were the following: Finals Name Nation Mark 01. Apu Ndiaye NKO 8.81m ***** GOLD 02. Santana Botero STS 8.80m ***** SILVER 03. Furo Ekke CXG 8.74m ***** BRONZE 04. Juan Manuel Thyssen DEU 8.73m 05. Atif Araújo STS 8.68m 06. Timeon Ponzambarc AET 8.65m 07. Proctor Perti STS 8.61m 08. Ormond Speer IWK 8.60m Apu Ndiaye grabbed Niokolo Koba's first gold medal in the games by jumping 8.81m. St. Samuel's Santana Botero, despite doing a 8.87m mark on the qualifying, dropped to 8.80 on the finals and managed only a silver medal. Furo Ekke gained Chungxipang's second bronze. Athletics - Long Jump (female) A few hours after the men's event, at 15:00, it was time for the women's long jump, with 26 athletes from 18 countries competing for the medals. The women's event followed the same rules as the men's: a qualifications round with the top eight advancing to the final round. Qualifying Name Nation Mark 01. Yasmine Di Torino STS 7.20m Q 02. Cammie St. Clair STS 7.19m Q 03. Aya Ndiaye NKO 7.15m Q 04. Ines Kikiva CGX 7.12m Q 05. Doi Dreigvarasta SCW 7.09m Q 06. Conchita Rüssler DEU 7.07m Q 07. Sanbo Moussakar NKO 7.06m Q 08. Ana Tappamangurawini WOO 7.05m Q 09. Nina Doom IWK 7.00m 10. Yrma Zelda IWK 6.99m 11. Zoe Kurtz STS 6.98m 12. Tina Jorgenshooven BOB 6.95m 13. Gracia Ballona KAN 6.88m 14. Annastasia Hänsell SAN 6.85m 15. Ingrid Fulteron SCK 6.78m 16. Nivoren TRI 6.75m 17. Penelope Calormen AET 6.72m 18. Barah Fatima DJR 6.70m 19. Geogina Bastlo KAN 6.66m 20. Ibaki Tariba LEN 6.65m 21. Doménica Saltadora PCL 6.57m 22. Marla Pien RAS 6.48m 23. Žonie Oeciebeša SCW 6.42m 24. Onna K'Nudul KON 6.40m 25. Luci De Quezzo STS 6.30m 26. Sophia Palpont STS 6.25m Finals Name Nation Mark 01. Aya Ndiaye NKO 7.22m ***** GOLD 02. Cammie St. Clair STS 7.20m ***** SILVER 03. Ines Kikiva CGX 7.16m ***** BRONZE 04. Yasmine Di Torino STS 7.10m 05. Ana Tappamangurawini WOO 7.08m 06. Doi Dreigvarasta SCW 7.07m 07. Sanbo Moussakar NKO 7.04m 08. Conchita Rüssler DEU 7.00m Aya Ndiaye got Niokolo Koba's second gold of the day with a 7,22m jump. Cammie St. Claire grabbed a silver for St. Samuel, while Ines Kikiva got the third bronze so far for Chungxipang. Swimming, 50m freestyle (male) At 9:00 on Gymnasium 3 of the Albalonga Complex, 35 swimmers took part on the male 50m freestyle event. The freestyle means that the method of the stroke is not regulated (unlike backstroke or breaststroke events). Nearly all swimmers use the front crawl or a variant of that stroke. The swimmers first participated in six qualifying heats, with the two best-placed on each race qualifying to the semifinals. Heat 01 Mark Nation Name 1. 21.54 AET Vanyel Ashkevron Q 2. 21.58 CGX Zack Fujita Q 3. 21.76 WES Guido Deselliar 4. 21.77 DEU Karsten De La Rosa 5. 25.08 XML Tichapan Cicho 6. 25.45 DJR Hassan Habibi Heat 02 Mark Nation Name 1. 21.47 CGX G. C. Choy Q 2. 21.71 WES Carlos Nass Q 3. 21.75 STS Jarlath Pacetti 4. 21.84 SCW Natola Wisnraen 5. 21.86 SCK Mark Scholl 6. 26.40 PCL Adagoberto Pilantra Heat 03 Mark Nation Name 1. 21.32 WES Niko Pethz Q 2. 21.45 STS Sisto Evangelisti Q 3. 22.49 PCL Alexandre Popó 4. 23.50 LEN Tirano Tiraboliano 5. 23.57 KAN Pedro Castelena 6. 26.00 AET Nicolas de Lenfent Heat 04 Mark Nation Name 1. 21.76 SCK Steve Singer Q 2. 21.78 WES Karl Tränner Q 3. 21.79 STS Checha Sylvia 4. 22.11 DEU Max Sala 5. 22.30 CXG Inno Tsui 6. 25.00 TRI Olćenan Heat 05 Mark Nation Name 1. 21.46 CXG Rocko Tanaka Q 2. 21.75 AET Raphael Temeraire Q 3. 21.96 IWK Max Maggerstein 4. 22.54 KAN Marcus Boglitelli 5. 23.00 KYS Yevgeni Ivanadze 6. 23.10 LEN Iago Esiano Heat 06 Mark Nation Name 1. 21.47 LOM Hansie Oranje Q 2. 21.77 SCK Mario Itz Q 3. 22.95 MIM Talu'u Nangu 4. 23.05 PCL Palhinha Peixe 5. 25.20 SAN Lasse Birken The first phase was dominated by Westrian and Chungxipangian swimmers, with three swimmers from each country making it to the two semifinals. The top three in each race, then, were qualified to the finals. Semifinal 01 Mark Nation Name 1. 22.21 CGX Zack Fujita Q 2. 22.39 WES Carlos Nass Q 3. 22.42 WES Niko Pethz Q 4. 23.45 STS Sisto Evangelisti 5. 23.52 SCK Steve Singer 6. 24.58 AET Vanyel Ashkevron Semifinal 02 Mark Nation Name 1. 22.29 WES Karl Tränner Q 2. 23.37 CGX Rocko Tanaka Q 3. 23.50 CGX G. C. Choy Q 4. 23.65 LOM Hansie Oranje 5. 24.10 SCK Mario Itz 6. 24.50 AET Raphael Temeraire Final Mark Nation Name 1. 22.27 WES Carlos Nass ***** GOLD 2. 22.28 CGX Zack Fujit ***** SILVER 3. 22.50 WES Niko Pethz ***** BRONZE 4. 22.65 WES Karl Tränner 5. 22.68 CGX Rocko Tanaka 6. 23.01 CGX G. C. Choy Suprisingly, the first swimming event was dominated by Westrian and Chungxipang, providing three swimmers each for the finals. Westrian Carlos Nass grabbed a gold with a 22.27 mark. Closely behind, Zack Fujit gained Chungxipang another medal, while Niko Pethz, from Westria, got the bronze. Swimming, 50m freestyle (female) At midday, the 27 female swimmers entered the arena. They were divided in three heats of nine swimmers each, with the top three from each heat qualifying to the finals. Heat 01 Mark Nation Name 1. 24.67 CXG Erica Tsui Q 2. 24.90 WES Annika Föhr Q 3. 24.91 STS Chiara Galilei Q 4. 25.95 IWK Britney There 5. 26.07 CXG Rikki Moikami 6. 26.06 DEU Anna Valdez 7. 26.14 KAN Marinan Hellic 8. 26.57 AET Melodie Kerouac 9. 27.01 BOB Tania Kwetschner Heat 02 Mark Nation Name 1. 24.43 CXG Se-Ri Wa Q 2. 24.46 WES Ilse Lichter Q 3. 24.47 SCK Stefana Panitz Q 4. 24.52 PCL Alcarina al'Kharim 5. 25.63 STS Quartilla Ferretti 6. 25.71 WOO Kela Jangawollong 7. 26.12 KAN Helena Yellnants 8. 26.50 IWK Jo Margarethen 9. 26.58 LEN Pedra Paltera Heat 03 Mark Nation Name 1. 24.27 SAN Chantal Nixdorf Q 2. 24.42 SCK Theresia Anker Q 3. 24.76 DEU Trude Pinero Q 4. 24.86 CXG Dina Marana 5. 25.90 KAL Ute Tikal 6. 25.96 WES Daniela Leicht 7. 26.05 KYS Ksana Skodavian 8. 26.19 STS Gardenia Pache 9. 26.55 WOO Aya Saiki Finals Mark Nation Name 1. 24.05 CXG Erica Tsui ***** GOLD 2. 24.06 CXG Se-Ri Wa ***** SILVER 3. 24.09 WES Annika Föhr ***** BRONZE 4. 24.17 WES Ilse Lichter 5. 24.26 SCK Stefana Panitz 6. 24.56 SAN Chantal Nixdorf 7. 24.65 SCK Theresia Anker 8. 25.55 DEU Trude Pinero 9. 25.61 STS Chiara Galilei Once again, Chungxipang and Westria dominated the 50m freestyle - a pattern that will probably be repeated across all swimming events. Erica Tsiu and Se-Ri Wa got the gold and silver for Chungxipang, while Westrian Annika Föhr grabbed the bronze. Boxing, strawweight The main gymnasium at Forte Valca, headquarters of the Portocapitalian National People's Army 2nd Division, were open to the public at 14:00. This is the venue for all the boxing matches of the games, which started with the strawweight tournment. Nineteen boxers from sixteen nations participated on the tournment. Thirteen of these nations entered only one fighter for the event, with three nations - St. Samuel, Porto Capital and Niokolo Koba - supplying two boxers. These six boxers first entered a qualifying phase - the winners of these three bouts, subsequently, entered the normal playoff tournment with the remaining thirteen fighters. Qualifying Bout 01 Dino Dikembe NKO Q (KO, 1st round) Caco Caique PCL Bout 02 Rodrigo Veraneio PCL Aquila Fortescue STS Q (KO, 1st round) Bout 03 Victor D'Agostino STS Q (KO, 1st round) Bruce Vialla NKO On Bout 01, Niokolo Koban Dino Dikembe beat Caco Caique from Porto Capital after just four well-placed punches after less then one minute of fight. On Bout 02, another defeat for the Portocapitalians, as Rodrigo Veraneio was knocked-out after mere eleven seconds by Aquila Fortescue from St. Samuel. Bout 03 was more even, however, but ended still on the first round, after two and half minutes, as Samuelonian D'Agostino landed a telling left bomb and Bruce Vialla, from Niokolo Koba toppled to the ground. After this qualifying round, the sixteen remaining athletes were arranged on a playoff structure. 1st Round Bout 1-1 NKO Dino Dikembe STS Victor D'agostino Q (decision) Bout 1-2 AET Vindictus Aesalon BOB Tamasz Hervert Q (KO, 1st round) Bout 1-3 CXG Craig Hana Q (KO, 1st round) DJR Haram Hauzudin Bout 1-4 DEU Oscar Manolo Q (decision) KYS Ari Koshvili Bout 1-5 KAN Carlos Gehilliv KON Guddo G'Rudrel Q (KO, 2nd round) Bout 1-6 LEN Enrico Perez LOM Hernando Sucker Q (KO, 1st round) Bout 1-7 RAS Floryan DeLoos SCW Ezak Prútuen, Q (KO, 1st round) Bout 1-8 POL Ulrich Jaankleep STS Aquila Fortescue Q (KO, 1st round) On Bout 1-1, D'Agostino and Dikembe, both coming from the qualifying rounds, fought a very balanced match, with the Samuelonian fighter prevailing only on technical decision. Bout 1-4 also went all the way to the fourth round, with Oscar Manolo, from Deucoland, winning on decision, after nearly knocking out Koshvili, from Kasvria & Savarai, on every round. Quarterfinals Bout 2-1 STS Victor D'agostino BOB Tamasz Hervert Q (decision) Bout 2-2 CXG Craig Hana Q (decision) DEU Oscar Manolo Bout 2-3 KON Guddo G'Rudrel LOM Hernando Sucker Q (decision) Bout 2-4 SCW Ezak Prútuen, STS Aquila Fortescue Q (KO, 4th round) Semifinals Bout 3-1 BOB Tamasz Hervert CXG Craig Hana Q (decision) Bout 3-2 LOM Hernando Sucker STS Aquila Fortescue Q (decision) Finals Bout 4-1 (third-place playoff) BOB Tamasz Hervert LOM Hernando Sucker W (KO, 2nd round) Bout 4-2 (final) CXG Craig Hana STS Aquila Fortescue W (KO, 4th round) The final bout was very clouse throughout the fight, with both men delivering powerfull punches. Fontescue, however, prevailed after delivering a strong jab to the chest of his opponent on the 4th round. The Samuelonian fighter got the gold, with Craig Hana fom Chungxipang finishing with the silver. Hernando Sucker got a bronze, Lombriga's first medal so far. Medal Standings Nation GOLD SILVER BRONZE 1. Niokolo Koba (NKO) 2 1 2. Chungxipang (CGX) 1 3 3 6. St. Samuel (STS) 1 2 4. Westria (WES) 1 3 5. Porto Capital (PCL) 1 6. Solanchatka (SCK) 1 7. Shaelia (SCW) 1 8. Lombriga (LOM) 1